Devils You Know
Devils You Know is the fourth episode of the third season of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Synopsis Having reluctantly agreed to share information with Rosalind and the ATCU, Coulson and the team go in search for the Inhuman who is killing off other Inhumans, and May feels that Hunter's mission to take down Ward is getting too personal. Plot Alisha Whitley goes to S.H.I.E.L.D. and sends a clone on a recruitment assignment for a married couple of Inhumans she knew from Afterlife. The couple is killed by Lash; Lash also kills the clone, causing Whitley to lose control of her powers temporarily. Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie chase Lash but only run into the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, their partners, as per the agreement Phil Coulson and Rosalind Price established. Before she died, Lori Henson told Whitley about an e-mail she received saying that Inhumans should assemble. Researching the e-mail, Johnson discovers Dwight Frye, an Inhuman with the power of detection who not only hates himself but all of his kind. He gave Lash intel on how to find Inhumans to kill. As the ATCU took Frye into custody, Coulson insists that Johnson and Mackenzie accompany them to their facility; this causes Luther Banks to abruptly leave. En route to the facility, Lash attacks and kills Frye. Johnson, too injured to help, notices though that Lash has a second, human form as he transforms and escapes. Jemma Simmons has spent the past week researching the Monolith. When Leo Fitz discovers her research, she takes it from him, telling him to leave her things alone. Bobbi Morse assures Simmons that she has told no one that Simmons wishes to return to the other planet. When Andrew Garner interviews Simmons, she gives him very little information. Meanwhile, Lance Hunter is given an assignment by Kebo; Hunter has no idea what it is, to the dismay of Melinda May. May informs Coulson that she is working with Hunter. Coulson tells May that he needs her with him and that if his working with Garner has upset her, that can be terminated. May refuses, citing that Hunter needs her more right now and that Garner is good at his job. Garner and May have a brief conversation, but her concerns are about Hunter. At the assigned time, Kebo introduces Hunter to the "Director" of HYDRA. Grant Ward is surprised and a firefight begins. While the men exchange quips about Agent 33 and Bobbi Morse, May arrives as a back-up, though Coulson is too far away for immediate assistance. Ward reveals that Werner von Strucker is stalking Garner; if Hunter allows Ward to escape, von Strucker will not kill May's ex-husband. Hunter, over May's protests, does not accept the deal and continues his attack. Von Strucker and two other operatives surround Garner. At the Playground, Simmons tells Fitz that she will give him full disclosure about what happened to her on the other planet. During the firefight, Kebo helps Ward to escape; Ward takes a shot in his back as he flees. Von Strucker escapes as the building where he fought Garner explodes. Cast Main Cast: *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell (credit only) Guest Stars: *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price *Andrew Howard as Agent Luther Banks *Blair Underwood as Doctor Andrew Garner **Matthew Willig as Lash *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker *Chad Lindberg as Dwight Frye *Alexi Wasser as Lori Henson *Nick Eversman as Shane Henson *Daz Crawford as Kebo *Alicia Vela-Bailey as Alisha Whitley *Unknown Actor as HYDRA Assassin (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as HYDRA Arsonist (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Henson Residence *Grant Ward's HYDRA Warehouse *Playground *Baltimore, Maryland *Aaron's Market *Maveth (mentioned) *Cedar Rapids, Iowa (mentioned) *Endotex Labs (mentioned) Events *Inhuman Outbreak **Assassination of Shane and Lori Henson **Chase of Lash **Attack on Dwight Frye **Chase of Lincoln Campbell (mentioned) *Grant Ward's Campaign **Attack on Grant Ward **Attack on Andrew Garner *Duel at the Fight Ring (mentioned) *Kidnapping of Bobbi Morse (mentioned) * (mentioned) Items *Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand *Three Dimensional Scanner *Terrigen Mist (mentioned) *Monolith (mentioned) Vehicles *Zephyr One *Quinjet *Helicarrier (mentioned) Sentient Species *Humans *Inhumans Creatures * (mentioned) Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Caterpillars (mentioned) *Advanced Threat Containment Unit *HYDRA *Strategic Scientific Reserve (logo) Mentioned *Terrigenesis *Clearance Level *Lincoln Campbell *Spud *Joey Gutierrez *Kara Palamas *'' '' Music Videos Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 3x04 Promo "Devils You Know" (HD) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 3x04 Sneak Peek "Devils You Know" (HD) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 3x04 Sneak Peek 2 "Devils You Know" (HD) References External Links * * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episodes